Marja Djurhuus
Marja Liv Shield (nee Djurhuus) was a Human female. She lived most of her life as a civilian, working to become an educator at Starfleet Academy until her encounter with Leopold Pedrag Shield. Early Life Marja was born in New Torshavn on the to Franz and Alja Djurhuus. She came from a long line of Djurhuus' who were excellent in the arts, especially music. At an early age, she was encouraged to take her singing career seriously. But Marja wanted to teach. Starfleet Academy She attended Starfleet Academy in 2295 and after five years had graduated with honors. She was just about to take her position as a teacher when she had an encounter with a Leo Shield. Nine months later, she bore his illegitimate child (she had tried aborting it, but the procedure didn't kill the child): nay, children, for there were twins. Unable to get child-care, and the board of Starfleet Academy rejecting her application for work on the premise of her "needing to use all of her time caring for her child", Marja saw her life and career as ruined. Family Nightmare Frustrated and angry, she searched for Leo Shield until she found him. Upon doing so, she insisted that he either take custody of his child or marry her. When he refused to do either, she threatened him at phaser-point. Being virtually immortal through cloning, this did not startle him and he did not relent. She then threatened to expose his actions publicly, and therefore bring his reputation down. This was his Achilles heal, and he consented to marry her...for convenience sake. But she found out too late that she would have been better off living alone. Over the next 17 years, she became Leo's love-slave, bearing him seven more children (including Edward the youngest). What's more, he refused to take care of them, he beat them (and her) whenever he came home drunk, which was usually at least four times a week. He refused to let her leave him, because his sick mind wanted something to control since he couldn't get his coveted admiralcy on the Federation Council. Death In 2324, Leo finally got what he wanted. But he had to leave Titan, where they were living, and relocate to Megara II. So he took Marja and seven-year-old Edward (his older brothers having left the house long ere this) and booked a place on a passenger carrier to Megara II. En route, it was attacked by Romulan pirates and the ship was boarded. A Romulan pirate commander killed all on board, including Leo and Marja, but spared little Shield for some unknown reason. A New Life For Worse... To defeat Captain Shield, Jean-Luc Picard decided to resurrect the one person who could destroy Shield: his father. In order to do so, they needed DNA from Edward Shield. That being quite impossible, they targeted his nearest relative who was within their grasp: his daughter L'taL, just recently assigned to the . Though she left the Federation, going to the for asylum, she was eventually discovered and killed. Her DNA was then used to resurrect her father's nemesis. His resurrection, as well as the death of his daughter, helped unhinge him even further, which led to his complete mental breakdown. ...and Better |rank = |position = Chief Medical Officer }} But good had come of the incident as well. Before being captured, she had secretly allowed some of her own DNA to be given to a third party, with specific instructions to attempt to clone Edward Shield's mother. It was successful, but the new entity - "Elizabeth Shield" - possessed all the memories of both individuals. During the Federation Civil War, she played a very minor role. In 2408, she rescued Edward Shield and brought him to the last outpost of the Maquis, placed in the Delta Quadrant, where she had remained to give medical support to them and the aliens they encountered. She offered the New Insurrection what help she could, but refused to take part in active conflict because she wanted to be the one to be saving lives rather than ending them. However, the Maquis base was destroyed by the Intrepid while it was fleeing from justice. She was rescued by the from the 31st century, where she accepted to help them as chief medical officer. Category:Humans Category:Star Trek: Conflict